Christmas With The Warners
by Comet-Striker
Summary: One-shot. The Warners and their human friend Bradley go to the Toontown Mall and come across a rather mean Santa gypping kids of good presents. Time for the titular trio-plus-one to annoy some sense into him and give the tricked kids some deserved comedic justice! Also has bonus New Year's/Wheel of Morality segment. Started writing in December, but life kept it unfinished till now.


_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in, same as with any other franchise I use in here, they're not mine._

 _This is a one-shot._

 _Also sorry for the lateness, had lots of distractions, like life. XD_

* * *

 _Varied theme song line of the day: All three Warner Siblings riding in a familiar red sleigh through the air: "Santa's Sleigh-ney!"_

 _Tower Escape_ _of the Day: It was a bit of a snowy day in the Warner Lot and Toontown, as the Water Tower door opened up. Jingling bells and a rustling of toys can be heard inside as we look in to see the three Warner siblings in Santa outfits without the beards(And Bradley in an elf costume) about to take off in a big red sleigh with 8 buzzards strapped in front of it and a big bag of toys being_ _packed into it too_ _. Once everyone and everything was inside and ready, Yakko grabbed the reins and shook them, making the birds squawk and fly the sleigh out of the tower,_ _soaring into the sky._

 _Christmas Eve, 3 PM, Toontown Mall_

The Warners and Bradley had just entered the huge Toontown mall with his mom for some normal shopping, since the big and hectic Christmas shopping was mostly done other than a few last minute shoppers.

The human kid was dressed in a bit of a thick, green jacket and jogging pants to keep warm in the cool air, but the toon siblings were still in their normal clothes, undeterred by the cold. A good chunk of these shoppers around them were in races to get those last minute deals to get their stuff from places like "Pete's Pasta Pastries" or "The Sharpie Picture", including Slappy Squirrel who was getting a bomb gift-wrapped for her "friend", Walter Wolf("Don't show too much of da fuse, I wanna leave a least a little to his tiny imagination," she said to the toon cow wrapping it up).

"Man, this place is huge! Why haven't I been here before again?" Bradley said in amazement as he looked around and up at the many floors the mall had with so many different shops. His mom was rather impressed too at all the stores it had.

"Because Black Friday?" Yakko said behind them.

Dot had left though, but zipped back to the group almost as fast, with a huge stack of clothes and makeup items in her arms reaching the second floor. "Can we get these, pretty please?" Dot asked pleadingly, with Bradley laughing a bit at the sight.

"We already did the Christmas shopping somewhere else, so we can't." The mom said to Dot's annoyance, dropping everything and covering the ground around them in the items.

"Well I'm still keeping the samples." The sister said with a huff, spritzing herself with one of them.

Mom then turned to Bradley and knelt down to his eye level. "Now I'm gonna go get my shopping done, I don't need to tell you to stay together with them, right?" She said.

"Didn't have to, did it anyway." Yakko said secretly to the two humans talking. The mom rolled her eyes at that.

Bradley chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Bradley assured her with a soft smile.

"Alright then. All of you keep your eyes on each other, okay?" The mom added as she got back on her feet.

"Oh that's easy!" Wakko said, all three siblings taking their dot eyes off of their faces and putting them on each other's heads. Bradley laughed a bit at that, rubbing the back of his head. "Eh-heh, you know I can't do that, guys..." The boy said to them with a chuckle, turning back to look at Mom. "I promise we'll be okay, really!" He added with a bright smile.

"Well still, behave yourselves." Bradley's mother said a bit more sternly before leaving, trying to find her way around the giant mall. Yakko got out a big list and wrote "behaving ourselves" on the bottom of it("So we're not TOTALLY lying through our teeth." The older sib explained).

"Well, what to do first then?" Bradley asked curiously, looking around the giant mall, not really paying attention. "Maybe we can find something to buy for ourselves?"

When he turned around, the Warners were already gone from his view, then he felt himself getting pulled onto the escalator by the back of his jacket with a "Yipe!".

"We already knows what we wants, kid!" Yakko said, getting out a big sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolding it. it was a map to the mall, and the top floor was circled with bright red many times as the Warners surrounded Bradley to show him, because personal space was a clear foreign concept to the three siblings.

"We're gonna tell everything we want to Santa on the top floor!" Dot added happily. Apparently the Warners had their own Christmas shopping idea. Bradley's eyes widened a bit at seeing their big list scribbled on the map and what stuff they wanted.

"Jeez, look at all this stuff!" The human boy said surprised, seeing "new paddleball", "jet", "makeup trailer", "new gaggy bag", "golden anvil", "new laser mallet from _The Farce Wakes Up_ ", etc. on the list to the side, some of it a bit hard to read. "You really think Santa's gonna bring you all of these? You'd have to be like... The saint of saints to get all of this!"

"That's why we brought these for insurance!" Dot said as she brought out three prop halos, one for her, for Yakko and one for Wakko... Who wasn't even there anymore, instead just a briefly blinking outline of his silhouette where he was supposed to be.

"Huh? Where'd Wakko go?" Bradley said, looking around. The two other siblings looked as well, then saw Wakko walking on the wrong side of the escalator, along with doing a few handsprings like a slinky going in reverse. Several other toons were getting out of the way, giving Wakko weird looks as he hummed like nothing weird was happening.

Yakko rolled his eyes and grabbed his little brother by the back of the neck of his blue turtleneck sweater lightly, lifting him up and looking back at Bradley. "Middle Kid Syndrome." Yakko told him as he placed Wakko back on the right escalator to join them, smiling at each other again.

They went through every floor between the first to the top, each one having some form of mischief. The second floor had a hungry Wakko about to eat all the pretzels in the vendor that was there, with which the taller dog toon running it got really annoyed. Bradley managed to pull him away, saying they'll get to eat after they see "Santa".

The third and fourth floors had staff trying to carry huge stacks of boxes in their arms. The third floor went horrible with Yakko and Dot trying to carry it at once, causing the boxes to crash and fall on the guy. The four of them got away and Bradley managed to help the toon on the next floor in a normal way instead by carrying some of the boxes for them before having to sprint to catch up to the Warners again, trying to keep them at least semi-under control.

They finally managed to get to the top floor, making their walk to where the Santa toon was, the spot being all decorated with snow, a big Christmas tree in the back, and a big bag of presents beside him. The toon itself playing Santa was a blue furred, taller dog.

"SANTA!" All three Warners shouted loudly and happily, zipping through the line of other toon kids and almost tackling the toon in the Santa costume. Bradley was about to say something, but sighed a little bit and let them have their bit of fun this time, smiling a bit as he followed them in, squeezing through the line by saying they were with him. The toon Santa looked rather patient, deciding to go with it, giving his little "Ho ho ho".

Yakko noticed the red nose and gave it a "honk" and a little tug, making it stretch a bit before snapping back into place on his face. "I don't remember seeing that on ya. You get it on loan from Rudolph?" He said with a smug expression as he always does. This must've been a different Santa than they were used to seeing.

"Maybe it's a spare in case one of yours goes out?" Bradley suggested with a shrug.

Wakko and Dot looked at each other and squeezed the other's nose, making them light up bright red. "We're good!" They said, turning to look at the Santa and shining those lights in his eyes, making him groan and cover them in his hands. Yakko turned their noses off and the Santa toon uncovered his eyes as Wakko put the beard on his head in the hat, looking like George Washington after curling it a bit.

"Well on the bright side, now you got temps in case ol' Rudy calls in sick from Cancun." Yakko said.

The Santa dog sighs a bit, but keeps his happy personality going. "So what do you three want for Christmas?" He said, making Wakko let go of the beard.

The Warners launched into many suggestions from the new paddleball to the brand new metal mallet to the makeup set, plus many more. The overlapping suggestions were sounding more like gibberish by the second and was getting the Santa slightly annoyed again. After some seconds, he stopped them from talking by covering their mouths.

"Whew... Okay, what did you want again?" The Santa asked again.

Yakko pushed the map with the items they wanted into the Santa's face. "A little of these mostly."

"How good do you think you've been lately?" The Santa toon asked next. The Warners all thought at once, humming a bit as they went to a bit of a flashback montage involving several pranks they did, like luring Ralph to an anvil trap with a giant rolling Goodyear Doughnut when they were being chased, getting a home run with Wakko's mallet and conking several members of the other team out cold like a pinball machine; cannonballing, with a literal cannonball, into a big pool and emptying it, splashing all the water around and wrecking the pool furniture, along with going refrigerator surfing and crashing through a log cabin in the process in one of the Warner movie lot soundstages while they were filming something.

"Hmm... Better than we were last year." Yakko said simply after an aside glance.

"Heh, define 'better'." Bradley said to himself with a smile as the Warners got their prop halos out and held them over each others heads with as happy a smile as they could muster.

"Well then, I got three things you might want in the bag here to hold you over." The Santa said as he reached for his bag, getting out a new paddleball for Yakko, the mallet for Wakko and makeup kit for Dot. The siblings all cheered and hopped on the Santa's lap a bit hard, with Wakko even hopping onto his head by the time the picture was taken.

"Alright alright, can we go now before he gets a lap-ache?" Bradley said with a little laugh, at least the chaos was a bit short this time. He led the Warners out of the area(after the three sibs gave their over the top kiss to the Santa), walking away. The Santa just huffed and brushed himself off, calling in the next kid.

"Alrighty, who wants to their toy out first?" The human boy said after a bit. All three sibs rose their hands and hopped up and down, then he picked Wakko to be first.

The middle brother got out his new mallet("It's smaller than I thought it'd be." He said curiously), rose it high in the air to attempt to hit a table with a big grin on his face. But on contact, the hammer part snapped off the handle, connected only by a wobbly spring as it went back and conked the middle sib on the head. But the hammer was actually like plastic, so Wakko didn't even get hurt, just flinched and frowned. "Aww, my mallet broke!" He said sadly, the toy mallet just flopping around sadly on its spring.

Yakko rose a curious eyebrow at that, then looked at his paddleball. Testing it out, each smack of the ball got more and more vigorous, further and faster, stretching the elastic string further. But it didn't go far, only less than two feet out before the string snapped. It sent the ball bouncing all over the place and into different floors of the mall, which bonked one of the unlucky staff people from before on the head and made him drop his boxes again.

"Lemme see that." Bradley asked as Yakko handed him the paddle and looked at it, the broken string just dangling in the air. "Well this thing's definitely not Warner-approved." He said.

Dot was the last to open her present, the kit complete with blush and lipstick and lots of other things. "Guess 'Santy' favored me best." She said smugly, then took a closer look at the lipstick. It looked too chalky, and at the next glance and rubbing it a bit with her gloved finger, it turned out it really WAS just chalk. The rest of the kit was plastic and painted on, and offered no practicality.

"Wow." Bradley simply said. "Did Santa really gyp you that bad on your presents?" He added. All three Warners turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Nuh-uh! Santy wouldn't do that! Right?" Wakko said hopefully.

"We had our halos on and everything!" Dot added.

Bradley looked back at the Santa, taking off the beard and hat at seeing it was break time. The human shook his head and sighed, especially after noticing the Warners seeing the same thing.

"Bit of a disgrace to mall Santas everywhere, huh?" Bradley said as he looked at a couple of other toon kids of various species and types having broken gifts and looking mad too.

He turned to see the sibs now in some sort of football huddle, then they broke after another second of discussing. "Time to do something about these bad prank gifts?" Bradley guessed.

The three Warners nodded, standing at attention and in a salute. "To that goal we are committed!" Yakko said, then relaxes "at ease" with a shrug. "And if we're not, we oughta be."

"We can show him what a real gift is!" Wakko suggested. "Maybe that'll help him remember how to be a real Santy again!"

"That and we can pretty him back up again. That red nose looks bad on him." Dot said, having used the chalk "lipstick" to make a hopscotch game on the floor, hopping and doing some handsprings. Yakko and Wakko looked at each other at hearing that with raised eyebrows.

"Ehhhhhhh, good point. His doesn't light up or even honk. If it did, Rudolph'd be out of an acting job in those Christmas specials." Yakko said.

"What would they be called instead?" Bradley asked out of curiosity.

"I dunno, 'Prancer the Twirling Reindeer' wouldn't sound that catchy though." Yakko answered with a shrug.

"Maybe 'Blitzen the German Football Reindeer'?" Wakko suggested.

"'Cupid the Valentine Reindeer'?" Dot added.

"Hmm... How about 'Dasher the Olympic Running Reindeer'?" Bradley suggested as well. The Warners nodded and uttered some approving words at that too.

Bradley chuckled a bit at that, but then got back on track on teaching the Santa some lessons. "Okay okay, let's really think about this..." He said.

After some "Jeopardy" music that suddenly played for a few seconds, Yakko snapped his fingers. "I got it!" Then they all huddled up, bringing Bradley in this time to discuss what they were going to do.

 _One fade-in and fade-out later_

After we see Pinky and the Brain scurrying by disguised as elves carrying some computer chips, the dog toon that was the Santa before had gotten back into his outfit again since his break was done. He turned around and saw the three Warners and Bradley again with "innocent" smiles, making the other toon jump a bit in surprise. "Oh, errm... Ho ho ho, did you enjoy your presents, little ones?" He said, instantly getting back into his Santa act.

"As much as knowing that Trump is still in an election." Yakko said sarcastically with crossed arms. "But that's not why we're here, good sir." He said with fake manners.

"Wha?" The Santa toon managed with a confused tone. "What in heck's name are you four talking about?"

"Oh, your name's Heck too?" Wakko asked curiously, finger to his chin. The other toon groaned. "No it's not!" He responded.

"Well, does he know you're using it? You look like a, ehhhh... 'Klutzy' to me." Yakko chimed in with his guess.

The dog toon playing Santa groaned louder, stomping the ground once. "No, it's not my name! Now what're you even talking about, why are you here?!" He shouted, with Wakko finding humor in copying the toon's stomping and expression from behind him.

"Well, other than being mascots for the 'edutaining' slapstick humor-isms for kids everywhere-" Yakko started all intelligent-sounding, having donned fake glasses too for this moment.

"We're gonna teach you how to be a real Santy Claus!" Wakko said, interrupting him with the opposite of intelligent.

"Yeah, and maybe actually make kids happy for longer than five seconds before the things they love break." Bradley added. "You know, like Nickelodeon before the 2010s."

"Hm... You don't seem old enough to tell someone how to do their job. How old even are you kids?" The Santa toon asked.

"Old enough to know better." All three Warners said in unison, confusing him. Bradley smiled at that, good ol' "30s but really 90s" trickery.

"Grr... I'm not letting kids tell me how to do my job! Now go away!" He screamed at them, making the Warners and Bradley plug their noses, waving the air in front of them.

"Peeew!" The human boy said with a bit of coughing. "You're not gonna have a hard time with that, I can tell!"

"Well, 'step one' is to try smelling like cookies and milk and a bit of holly, and not like a 7-Eleven." Yakko said as a "polite" suggestion as he waved the air a bit more to get the stink away. Dot on the other hand was spraying the Santa down with a strongly scented "festive" spray before he could say anything, making him retch and cough a bit.

"I don't need this, I got a paycheck to get!" He said gruffly, then sighed a bit. "Can you kids please get out of here?" He told them, trying to stay relaxed.

"Oh don't worry!" Wakko said with a goofy smile and hand wave.

"You won't even know we're around!" Yakko added with a smile as well.

Dot then popped out from under the Santa's red hat. "It'll be like we're ghosts!" She said, now appearing all white with no color on her at all. "Spooky ghosts of Christmas Knowledge!" She then went back into the hat and disappeared.

The Santa toon sighed and looked at his watch, he was already late. "Whatever, just keep away from me, I got a job to do." He said with a frown as he went back to his chair, which squeaked when he sat in it, like a toy duck. "What even-" He looked down at his seat, it wasn't soft, it was rather more stiff and rubbery.

"We thought rubber would last longer being dent-less under your sitting conditions." Yakko said with a smirk. The Santa toon growled again and shook his head, he had a job to do and he wasn't going to let four kids ruin it.

A toon human boy was up first, sitting down on the Santa's lap while said toon gave his typical jolly "ho ho ho". "And what would you like for Christmas?" He said as nice as he could.

"Don't ask for the makeup kit." Dot whispered to him before zipping away.

The Santa toon grumbled a bit, but put his smile back on. "Well, what would you like?" He asked again.

"Well, I'd like a toy car." The toon human kid said.

When the Santa toon reached for his bag for it and gave it to him, all three Warners dropped in next to them(Bradley ran around to join them), all in elf costumes. "A car you say?" Yakko said to the kid. "Well let Santa's elves get you what you really want!" He added with extra emphasis on "really".

Wakko took the car and put it in what looked like a drink shaker, adding in a few strands of beard pulled from the Santa and a drink called "Christmas Spirit", then shook it up like maraca, passing it to Dot who shook it just as vigorously in a dance.

"Now what're you doing?!" The Santa toon yelled.

"With our moves, practicing to be on ' _Prancing with the Planets_.'" Yakko said to him as he watched the other three work.

When the other two Warners were done, they passed it to Bradley who did his best to copy the moves they were doing, adding in a spin or two before tossing it to Yakko despite almost slipping, who opened the shaker, out popping a real car! The toon boy's eyes widened at that, his smile bright and happy as it landed with a big "thud" next to them. A remote control popped out too, landing in his hands.

"Thanks Santa!" He said as he hopped off and took his life sized RC car for a spin. The Santa toon stammered a bit at how that happened, not even managing a "sure" or "no problem". Instead he glared at the four kids. "You really think that I'm gonna let you come in here and do my job?" He sneered.

"Define 'think', exactly?" Wakko asked, now in his normal clothing along with the other two Warners.

"Yeah, do you _think_ we will or do you _know_ we will?" Bradley added, who also took off the elf costume by now. "Big difference there."

The Santa toon wiped his face and shook his head, sighing heavily. "I don't have time for this, just leave me alone!" The Santa screamed loudly at the quartet of kids, making the Warners lean back, then snap back into place when he stopped. He only just now noticed the kids and parents in line covering their ears, looking shocked.

"Hmm, wonder who got the winning spike in his eggnog?" Yakko said to his sibs and their human friend. They got behind the Santa's chair, then Bradley whispered a little something to the Warners, having an idea for what to do next.

The Santa sighed softly and called the next kid up once he assured everyone he was okay. The boy here didn't want much, just a picture with him. The toon Santa looked around and noticed the Warners and their human friend seemingly gone, as far as he can see. He puts on his best smile and so did the kid as the picture was about to be taken.

Then the Warners came out from behind the chair and did their best silly faces close up to the camera, with Wakko doing his "gookie" face too. Bradley did a silly face too, but wasn't able to stretch to the camera like the Warners did, so they left a spot for him to be seen too. It only lasted a split second during the camera flash, then they all went back behind the Santa's chair, who did a double take at what just happened along with the photographer.

The picture came out and the photographer screamed at the sight of it, running off and dropping the camera on the ground. Yakko picked up the camera and showed the photo that came out of it to his siblings and human friend, letting out a happy sigh. "Now that's a fridge worthy picture. Good call, kiddo!" He said to Bradley who smiled in return and in thanks.

"Oooh, I like all the teeth in this one!" Dot said, whose funny face showed pretty much all of them.

"I like how it brings out my eyes!" Wakko said happily, pointing out his own gookie face.

"Yeah, never have there been more defined spirals." Bradley said as praise with a smile, with Wakko laughing a bit at that.

The Santa toon growled a bit angrily now, hopping out of his seat and knocking the kid off his lap as a result. He stomped over to the Warners and Bradley and took the picture out of Yakko's hand, ripping it apart, grunting with each action.

"Well lucky for you, we happened to have copies." Yakko said. He brought out lots of the same picture from his pockets and threw them into the air, fluttering down onto the ground for the people to catch. Now there was a table in front of the Santa toon and it was basically an autograph table, with the Warners smiling and telling them "not to tip the waitress, tip over the bad food they bring you" along with other phrases like that. Bradley was standing by them like he was security.

The Santa dog started walking over, but Bradley stopped him, hand outstretched. "Gonna have to see some ID before you get your autograph." He said, acting as tough as he could given he was 10-11 years old.

"But I'm in the picture, why should I?" The Santa said loudly and a bit angrily.

Bradley shook his head and chuckled at that. "The stuff people will say to get signed sooner." He said to the Warners, who nodded in agreement with each other.

The Santa was growing more and more angry, with steam coming out of his ears by now and making the whistling noise that came with it. "Oh, thanks for reminding me, Santy Claus!" Wakko said as he got out a mug and went over to the angry Santa toon, tilting his head and filling the mug with hot water out of his ear. Wakko then got a tea bag out from under his own hat and plopped it in, sipping it.

"You'd think he'd just be full of hot air instead of being in hot water." Dot said.

"Yeah, but he does look like he makes good tea." Bradley added. Wakko nods happily with his goofy smile on his face as he finished the tea and ate the mug too.

The Santa toon screamed and ripped off his hat and beard, stomping to the toons and human. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" He shouted loudly, then groaned. "I wish I had another job..." He whined.

"Oh I know the perfect job for you then!" Yakko said. The Santa backed away but Yakko was faster, holding a paint brush and spinning the toon around when he caught up, wiggling the paintbrush around on him and finally stopping him a few seconds later. The Santa toon dog now looked like a bright orange traffic cone.

"What even is this?" He said in confused annoyance as he looked down at himself.

"A mascot for the DMV?" Bradley said, the other sibs shuddering at that.

"Now _this_ is gonna be picture worthy." Yakko said as he picked up the fallen camera from before, then backing up with his siblings and Bradley. The brightly orange-painted toon wondered what they were even doing.

Then all of a sudden, the same kid with the life-sized RC car came in, slamming into the Santa toon at a fast speed as the flash went off, causing the angry toon to scream and go flying up into one of the low hanging banners. He ended up getting wrapped up upside down in it and had sleighs being pulled by reindeer swirling around his head.

"I think this car's too big..." The kid said after he came in, looking at what happened.

Yakko shook his head and waved his hand. "Could've been worse, you could've gotten a Hummer for Christmas." The other kid shrugged in understanding and backed the car away with his remote control, leaving.

The other kids in line ran over and took the bag of toys, fighting over who got what as the Warners and Bradley walked over to the confused Santa toon who was shaking his head to get his bearings back. Yakko had brought over the hat and beard, putting them back on the animated dog sorta haphazardly as Bradley was passed the camera. He set it up on a high platform and turned on the auto-timer.

"Say 'Christmas Ham!" Yakko said, with all four kids smiling normally yet brightly and the Santa dog looking horrified when the camera snapped its picture. That and the mention of food got Wakko's belly growling again.

"Christmas card's done!" All three siblings said, with Bradley smiling a bit as Yakko got out that card, glued the picture in it and pocketed the first one. The Santa toon fell out of the tied banner and on his face, looking worse for wear by now. "Congrats to you Mr. Santa, you just passed your final test!" Yakko said with a proud smile.

"What final test?" The other dazed toon said.

Yakko got out a walkie-talkie and clicked the button on the side. "He's ready!" He said as soon a sleigh dragged by several reindeer came out of an open mall window and next to the Warners. Bradley's eyes widened a bit at seeing the sleigh land, the reindeer pulling it now waiting.

"Jeez, how many connections and favors do you even have to call in Santa's sleigh like that?" Bradley asked.

Yakko got out a roll of paper and opened it up. "Well we got Martin Scorsese for breaking a pickle jar that trapped his hand, Jerry Trainor for getting him out of another season of that webshow show-"

"What's this sled doing here?!" The Santa toon interrupted loudly.

"Well, we've talked it over and we finally think you're ready to be a Santa!" Yakko said to the bright expressions of the other two siblings who nodded in agreement along with Bradley.

"Maybe you can learn how to actually make good toys while you're there." Dot added in a critical way.

"And maybe make kids smile without our help." Bradley added a bit more lightheartedly.

"After taking anger management anyway." Yakko said to the human in a hushed tone.

Wakko picked up the still dazed Santa dog toon and put him in the sleigh. "In ya go!" He said with his goofy smile again. Then the three siblings went and tied the still-dazed toon up with multiple seat belts for "safety reasons".

"Make sure all hands and beards are kept in the sleigh at all times." Yakko explained in a flight attendant's outfit now, standing on the front of sleigh.

"Better hope you didn't have too many cookies." Bradley added as a warning, placing a little bag in the sleigh as Yakko nudged the Santa toon with an light few elbows to the belly before hopping off.

"He's good to go!" Yakko said as he joined the other three kids in their group.

The Santa was just about to lose it and scream, but when he did and shouted "You crazy, stupid kids!", the reindeer got spooked and they started running. They were slipping in place on the linoleum floor for a second while the Santa was trying to struggle out of the belts, before finally running and starting to fly around in circles. The Santa screamed some more, holding on tight to the sleigh as it went all over the place, doing loop-de-loops and rolls before finally exiting out of the open window they came out of.

The Warners and Bradley waved at him with smiles on their faces.

"Bye Santy!" Wakko said.

"Don't forget to write us!" Dot added.

"Tell Will Farrell we said 'hi'!" Yakko added in too.

"Don't worry, you can 'probably' do it!" Bradley said as well.

Yakko hung a "Out to Joe's" sign on the chair, letting anyone seeing it assume the Santa was on a break again. "Shall we, my coo-coo sibs?" He said. They nodded and so did Bradley, all holding hands and walking, whistling the "Animaniacs" theme song a little. By now, the rest of the kids just finished getting the good toys and had left with their parents.

Soon after, Mom came back as they all met at the top of the second floor escalator. By now, it was a bit past 3:30. "Finally!" She said, carrying lots of bags of items and stumbling a bit from the weight of them. "Did you four behave yourselves?" She asked. "Please tell me no one got hurt at least."

"Errrr, well..." All four said at the same time, casting aside glances to each other.

"Let's just say 'no one got an ambulance called on them' and leave it at that, hm?" Yakko said.

"After you got your gifts anyway." Bradley said, smiling at them.

"Yup! The gift of Christmas!" Wakko added happily, jumping for joy.

"And the gift of the dollar store." Dot quipped to the readers.

The mom sighed softly, she expected nothing less from three toons and her son. "Well I'm all done with my shopping, so let's go home, ok?" She said.

"Last one to the van carries the bags!" Yakko said, zipping away outside with the other two sibs. Bradley was about to run, but he looked back at his struggling mom. He went over to her and helped by getting some of the bags for her. Mom thanked him and smiled as Bradley smiled back, walking out of the mall together with her to the van where the Warners were waiting to go home.

* * *

 _Bonus segment: New Year's Eve, 11:59 PM, at the Water Tower_

The Warners and Bradley were sitting down in the tower interior, watching TV and the countdown to 2016. The inside was decorated as they were having a little party too, but it was on break until the countdown was done, and the human boy was in his pajamas due to it being that late.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!" The four kids said along with the TV. At the last second, the three Warners jumped up and pulled a string connected to an overhead container, opening it and letting loose a bunch of bouncy balls onto the floor, the rubber things bouncing everywhere off the walls and each other. A few of them hit Bradley, who knocked them away and laughed.

"Woo, happy 2016!" Bradley shouted with a bright smile, blowing a noisemaker. "Felt 364 days too long." He said jokingly.

"And what better time than now to give our first lesson of the year from the Wheel of Morality?" Yakko said as the Wheel slid into view. The other kids nodded and gave words of approval to the idea. He smiles and gave it a spin.

"Wheel of Morality turn turn turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn." The wheel landed on 4.

"And the moral of today's story is: 'Live every day to its fullest, at least until it overflows onto the floor for the janitor to mop up'." Yakko said.

"Hope that's not foreshadowing." Bradley said.

"You think that'll help me shed my winter weight?" Dot asked, looking down at herself when she did.

Wakko smiles and grabs one of the bouncy toys, bouncing it once and catching it as it fell back down, sighing contently. "I love it when the balls drop." He said before eating the one he had in one gulp.

Yakko immediately blew a kiss to the readers. "Goodnight everybody!" The other three kids waved goodbye to the readers as well.

 _Ending line of the day from the Tower: All four kids pop up into view as the tower door o_ _pens_ _, with Yakko and Wakko with party hats and blowing noisemakers and with Dot tossing up confetti, with Bradley being showered in it._

 _All four: "Happy Zany New Year!"  
_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sorry for being late, blame all these distractions. XD Ho_ _pe 2016's going great for everyone!_


End file.
